Cold
by Elie Inoue
Summary: "it's almost like a fairy tale..." i said."yea... one with a bad ending."   The worst story of my life.  true story.


First time writer so please go easy on me.

This is a true story that happened to me not so long ago.

Let's start from the beginning.

xxx

The Beginning

It started out as a normal day. It was Sunday November 21, 2010 when I got the phone call. I remember it clearly as if it happened yesterday.

I was in my room on my brothers laptop, I was on deviant art looking at the pictures people had drawn. I heard my phone vibrate and thought it was a text so I ignored it. As the phone began to vibrate again I realized it was not text I was receiving but a call. In annoyance I searched for my phone which was under my bed sheets and noticed it was my close friend, Jaymie, I smiled and answered my phone.

"hello?" i said in a happy tone.

"janet! Is it true!" she asked frantically.

"what?" I replied in confusion and anger since I heard her voice cracking, I thought someone made her cry and I was ready to punish the bastard who made her cry.

Her younger sisters began to laugh and scream in the background. I could not understand what they were saying but I eased a bit thinking Jaymie was okay since her sisters were so joyous.

"Jaymie?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Did you here them?..." she asked me in return.

"no what were they saying?"

"Janet is it true…" she said before Bellen, her 12 year old sister cut her off. " I wanna tell her!" she screamed in the phone. "Bellen go away!" Jaymie said in an angry tone.

"is what true?" I asked trying to get her to complete her question.

"I it true Steve is dead?"

My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened.

"what?" I asked thinking I misheard what she had asked.

"is it true Steve is dead?..." She asked again.

I became angry. I thought she was playing a prank on me. This isn't the first time she's joked about him dying.

"Are you joking?" I asked in a serious tone.

"No! is he dead?" she yelled through the phone.

"I don't know who told you?"

"My mom just told me…"

"Are you sure?" I asked her still suspicious.

"Yes! Is he really dead?" she was scared, it seemed like she wanted me to say 'no' just to comofort her.

"Hang on lemme look it up online." I said. I wanted to make sure she wasn't lying.

"okay…" She replied.

"When did he die?" I asked to get some information.

"Yesterday."

"what happened to him?"

"He was in a car accident…"

I typed in "Car accident in Santa Ana on November 20,2010" and clicked on the first link I saw. I read the article looking for his name or any information.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened. I felt tears staring to form on my eyes the article did not have his name in it but it had his last name. The sentence that completes stood out were car accident claims teens life and his last name. That was all the information I needed to know Steve was dead.

"Janet is he dead?" Jaymie asked after waiting for about 3 minutes.

"…y-yea…" it was all I could say at the moment. I mean how do you tell a friend that the guy she likes is dead? There is no easy way, there's no escaping her question.

She began to cry on the phone making her sisters quiet. I held my tears in. One of us needed to be brave to support the other and that person had to be me.

"What.." she sobbed "what does it say?"

"It doesn't say his name but it says his last name and his cousins name…" I replied.

"So it is him then…" she sobbed again.

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes. There was nothing to say. I decided to break the silence with a stupid question.

"Are… are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"…yea…my moms making me go."

"ok. Well I have to go then. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I wanted some time alone. To cry by myself so no one would hear me. I was never the type to let someone know I was crying.

"ok. Bye." She said.

"bye…"

I re-read the article 3 times trying to convince myself that they it wasn't about him. But it was about him. I didn't know what to think anymore, I had no idea what I was going to do or say to Jaymie the next day at school. I held in the tears and closed the lap top, and returned it to my brother. I acted 'normal' while I picked my dog up and brought him to my room so he could go to sleep. It was 8:30 P.M. and I decided I would fall asleep early that day but I couldn't.

I tried seeking comfort from a friend by texting her as I cried. She either didn't understand or didn't care. After all she didn't know him.

I cried myself to sleep that night alone with no comfort whatsoever.

To be continued…

xxx

Well here's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed my crappy writing.


End file.
